ごめんねと約束
by Cece Lien
Summary: Bertahun-tahun aku memegang janji itu, berkali-kali kau juga meminta maaf padaku. Kenapa? Padahal aku yang salah/Req Kentang-Kun plus hasil RPan. Typo, isi curhatan Yuuya, don't read


"_Hiks, Okaa-san, Otou-san…"_

_Di saat aku menangisi kepergian kedua orangtuaku yang sudah pergi ke dunia sana, **dia** datang menghiburku._

"_Sudah, jangan menangis, orangtuaku juga sudah pergi… kita senasip," Ujar anak itu._

"_Hiks," **Dia** hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku._

"_Tenang saja," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu. Aku janji,"_

_Janji yang ia ungkapkan padaku…_

_Bersamaku dan melindungiku… Itu janjinya…_

* * *

**Gomen ne to Yakusoku  
Genre: Romance, Angst or Hurt/Comfort  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: JinYuuya, JinBan  
Disclaimer: Level-5  
Warning!: OOC, masih belum bisa bedakan angst sama hurt/comfort, ganyambung, alur gaje, typo, dll.**

**Request Kannazuke Feli sekaligus FIC hasil RPan dengan Dika dan Aya di grup yang disertai adegen tambahan atau pengurangan. Maaf sudah menunggu lama**

* * *

Ruang kamar yang gelap, disertai dengan beberapa kaleng _thinner_ berceceran di lantai, aku mengabaikan rasa pusing yang hebat pada saat aku sengaja menghirupnya…

… Kenapa?

Kenapa harus dia? Apa **dia** lupa akan janjinya dulu

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rehabilitasi. Aku bisa bertemu dengan**nya**.

Aku senang, karena aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan **dia**. Aku sudah bertekad pada diriku sendiri untuk bisa membuat**nya** bahagia.

Apapun harus bisa kulakukan untuk **dirinya**. Bahkan walau harus memakai cara kotor, asalkan** ia** merasa senang, aku rela terkena batunya.

Bertahun-tahun aku masih mengingat janji itu. Walaupun aku dibawa pergi oleh seseorang. Aku selalu mengingat janji itu…

Namanya Kaidou Jin. Aku selalu mengingat namanya.

Jika boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya mencintai dirinya.

Waktu aku tersadar saat aku masih di rehabilitasi, ia tersenyum. Senyumnya tak berubah. Dari dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah.

Senyumannya yang selalu kunantikan, sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia minta maaf.

Ia meminta maaf karena telah meregut kebebasanku…

Ia meminta maaf karena telah memperburuk masa kecilku…

Dan…

… Ia meminta maaf karena telah mengingkar janji.

Berulang-ulang kali ia mengatakan "maaf". Aku tahu, bukan dia pelakunya, tetapi kakeknya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Jin_-kun_ maupun kakeknya. Sekalipun kakeknya jahat, Jin_-kun_ sangat mencintai kakeknya. Jadi, aku tidak boleh membenci kakeknya…

… Demi Jin_-kun_.

Waktu berlalu, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rehabilitasi. Waktu yang sudah kunantikan sejak dulu.

Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia masih mengingatku?

Sebuah robot kecil bernama LBX pemberiannya selalu kujaga. Akan kujaga baik-baik.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jin_-kun_," Kata-kataku membuatnya dan Ban_-kun_ sedikit terkejut. Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama.

Aku senang, karena bisa melakukan misi dengannya waktu ditugaskan. Namun aku sedikit kecewa, keberadaanku diketahui oleh Kazama Kirito. Rencana yang sudah disusun matang-matang gagal.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua bukan salahmu,"

Walaupun ia berkata demikian, namun perasaan bersalah menghantuiku.

Aku mengambil satu kaleng _thinner_ dan menghirupnya lagi. Sudah cukup!

Aku mengaku,aku memang menganggu. Belum lagi saat Jin_-kun _bilang…

"Aku suka Ban dari dulu. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa," dengan wajah paniknya.

Sakit…

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Tenang saja, kalian akan baik-baik saja. Gini-gini aku sudah berusaha menjadi _cupid_ kalian, lho," walau terasa sakit, tapi, kalau aku terus egois, Jin_-kun_ tidak akan bahagia.

Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Nafasku terengah akibat terlalu banyak menghirup _thinner_, tapi, biar saja. Lebih baik aku mati saja!

Aku berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya sedih, dan kusembunyikan perasaanku padanya. Bahkan, aku rela membeli tiket ke Prancis yang harganya mahal karena jaraknya jauh demi dia agar ia bisa menyusul Ban_-kun._ Namun, hatiku menjadi panas saat melihatnya membuat Ban_-kun _sedih. Sebenarnya bukan karena ban_-kun_, tetapi karena dari sana aku mengetahui…

… Jin_-kun_ sudah lupa dengan janji itu…

"JIN_-KUN BAKA_!" Aku berteriak dengan suara keras saat itu. Setelah itu menangis tepat dihadapannya. Bodohnya aku sudah mempercayainya dan terus mengingat janji palsu itu.

Betapa bodohnya aku, berusaha membahagiakannya karena janji itu! Tapi, Jin_-kun_ yang lebih bodoh karena ia ingkar janji! Dua kali!

Ah…

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes dan masuk ke dalam kaleng _thinner_ yang kugenggam.

Sesudah aku berteriak, aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan kabur ke Korea, kemudian membeli banyak kaleng _thinner_.

Cukup… Aku sudah lelah

Sekarang aku ingin mati saja. Karena…

Karena…

Kalau aku mati, pasti ia tidak usah memikirkan janji bodoh itu lagi…

Dia tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi…

Tidak usah memikirkan aku lagi dan…

Berbahagia bersama Ban_-kun_ dan melupakanku selamanya.

Itu ide bagus…

Aku mencolek _thinner_ itu dengan jari dan mendekatkannya ke mulutku.

Mungkin… akan lebih cepat bereaksi dengan ini. Awalnya, aku mencoba untuk memakannya, namun aku berhenti sejenak

"_Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu. Aku janji,"_

"_Yuuya, apa memasak telur itu seperti ini?"_

"_Tu-tunggu! TELURNYA JANGAN DIBLENDER-… ah… telat…"_

"_Yuuya, hari ini ajari aku membuat cookie untuk Bank-kun. Hari ini kan white day,"_

"_Dengan senang hati~"_

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Bodoh, kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian masa lalu? Itu kan sudah lewat!

Jika Jin_-kun_ sudah melupakan janji itu, untuk apa aku mengingatnya? Orang bodoh mana yang mau melakukannya?!

Aku menatap kosong _thinner_ di tanganku. Dia sedang apa ya sekarang?

Mungkin saat ini ia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Ban_-kun_, kemudian berbuat iseng sehingga Ban_-kun_ ngambek?

Aha ha…

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pahit. Sudah! Lupakan aja dia!

Dengan nekad, aku langsung menjilat dan bahkan langsung menelan _thinner_ yang tadinya terolesi di jariku.

Pahit…

Hatiku terasa pahit…

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya. Jin_-kun_ cinta pertamaku dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya…

Selama ini, aku berusaha bertahan hanya untuknya. Berusaha tersenyum untuknya sekalipun hati ini seperti tertusuk duri. Biarlah…

Biarlah dia hidup bahagia bersama Ban_-kun_. Walaupun itu artinya cintaku sia-sia, selama ia bahagia, itu tak masalah. Walau rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

Aku mulai merasa pusing dan mual. Pandanganku kabur. Apa sudah bereaksi? Apa keinginanku untuk mati terkabul?

Aku tersenyum pahit. Namun ekpresiku mendadak berubah. Jika memang sudah saatnya, aku masih mempunyai permohonan…

… Aku ingin melihat Jin_-kun_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku berusaha berdiri, namun rasanya tubuhku berat.

Aku ingin…

Aku ingin melihat senyumannya untuk terakhir kalinya…

BRAK!

"Ah…" Aku terkaget dan melihat kearah suara.

"… Ji… Jin… _kun_?" Doaku terkabul.

Pandanganku semakin kabur. Aku bisa aku dengar hanya…

"Yuuya!" Suaranya yang terdengar panik… memanggilku sebelum aku mulai tertidur…

-XXX-

Aku berlahan membuka kelopak mataku. Di sini silau, apa aku sudah mati?

Kesadaranku mulai pulih, aku langsung duduk dan sebuah kain kompres terjatuh.

"Ini… kamarku?" Aku mengenali ruangan ini. Ini kamarku di apartemenku di Korea. Kaleng-kaleng _thinner_ tak terlihat, mungkin sudah dibuang oleh…

Tunggu! Aku ingat.

"Jadi… aku hanya pingsan? Kenapa?" Kenapa bisa? Lalu, kemana Jin_-kun_?

Walau kakiku masih terasa berat, namun aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan mencari Jin_-kun_. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang?

Pulang meninggalkanku? Aku kembali tertawa pahit.

Berarti yang tadi cuma mimpi? Ia hanya sekedar datang, lalu pergi lagi? Repot sekali, kenapa tidak usah datang saja sekalian?

Bukankah kau lebih mencintai Ban_-kun_ daripada aku? Bukankah kau sudah lupa, janji manismu sewaktu kita masih kecil?

Lalu, kenapa aku tadi tidak mati saja? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, siapa yang merawatku?

Aku terjatuh di lantai dan kembali menangis.

"Sakit…" Aku hanya bisa merintih. Rasanya sakit…

Sakit, tapi aku juga merasa rindu. Aku ingin bisa seperti dulu lagi. Ingin bisa tertawa bersamanya lagi. Aku ingin bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dulu pernah aku rasakan bersamanya.

Aku tidak membenci Ban_-kun_, tapi aku cemburu karena dia sudah bersama Jin_-kun_. Aku harus bisa mengiklaskannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ban_-kun_ juga temanku.

"Ban_-kun… _Jin_-kun_… _Minna-san, gomenasai…_" Rasanya aku menjadi cengeng hari ini. Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku tahu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah di maafkan. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku katakan.

"_Maafkan… aku…"_

Bruk!

"Eh?" Tadi rasanya aku mendengar seperti suara benda atau orang yang terjatuh.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan berjalan menuju arah dari dapur. Dari sana juga aku mencium bau stew. Stew…?

"_Yuuya, aku baru mencoba memasak stew? Bagaimana pendapatmu?"_

"_Aku coba sebentar. Rasanya enak. Jin-kun teryata bisa masak stew juga ya,"_

"_He he, aku juga baru mencoba membuat milkshake,"_

"_Untuk menyambut Ban-kun, kan? Dia pasti suka,"_

"Jangan-jangan…" Aroma stew semakin tercium dengan jelas. Aku terdiam di depan pintu dapur. Aku melihat Jin_-kun_ melipat kedua tangannya dan ia pakai untuk menutup kedua matanya. Ia tertidur di lantai?

Aku melihat kearah kompor dan meja makan. Teryata benar, dia yang membuat stew. Di meja makan juga ada dua gelas _milkshake_.

Aku mendekati kompor dan dengan menggunkan mangkuk kecil, aku mencoba stewnya.

Rasanya belum berubah. Sama seperti dulu.

"Yuuya…" Aku langsung kaget mendengar ia memanggilku. Bukannya dia sedang tidur? Ah, mana mungkin ia tidur saat sedang merebus stew. Jin tidak ceroboh sampai sebegitunya.

"… Maafkan aku ya,"

Lagi-lagi ia meminta maaf. Meminta maf untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi aku menangis.

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"_BAKA! _Jin_-kun baka_!" Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menangis, "Harusnya… harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Bukan kamu…"

Jin_-kun_ hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Akulah yang harus meminta maaf. Aku sudah mengingkari janji itu dua kali. Tapi, aku juga menyedihkan karena menelentarkan temanku yang pertama,"

Teman… yang pertama?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau bukan temanku, aku tidak akan datang ke sini, membiarkanmu dan membuang janji itu dengan sengaja. Tapi, kau temanku. Kau temanku yang berharga…"

Jadi selama ini, Jin_-kun_ menganggapku berharga? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah merusak hubungan Jin_-kun_ dengan Ban_-kun_. Aku sudah memaksa Jin_-kun_ terjerat dalam jala keegoisanku. Tapi ia masih menganggapku berharga?

Tangannya yang lembut menyapu air mataku, "Stewnya sudah matang, kita makan berdua sekaligus berbaikan lagi. Kau mau, kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku…" Aku membuka suara, "Aku sebenarnya suka pada Jin_-kun_,"

Walaupun aku tahu ia sudah memiliki Ban_-kun_, namun aku berusaha mengungkapkannya. Jin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil menyiapkan stewnya.

Kini aku tahu, aku tidak boleh egois lagi. Aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Aku juga harus belajar untuk menyukainya walau hanya sebatas teman yang berharga untuknya.

Tapi, Jin_-kun…_

Izinkan aku agar tetap bisa menyukaimu sebagai kekasih…

… Satu kali saja…

**END**

**GAAAAAAAAJEEEEEEEEE! Ini hasil RPan sekaligus req. Aku udah lupa, kalau gak salah, Ban di RP perginya ke Prancis kan? Terus, yah, berhubung udah lama, jadi banyak banget adegen yang diganti. JinYuu kurang? Yah, maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku buat.**

**Typo? Pasti ada.**

**Yah, sekian dulu terima kasih sudah membaca. RnR?**


End file.
